Fire and Ice
by MoonWisp of the Storm
Summary: Blaze the cat thinks she's a normal kid at a boarding school called Chaos Emerald high but when a mysterious new girl a shy Japanese wolf tells blaze that they are both the daughters of the long lost queen snowflake and are in a dangerous prophecy that might save the world. what will blaze do. mostly OC OC Silvaze slight sonamy shadouge and Tailream. ps First story plz fav/Comment
1. Prougle

**Disclamer I do not own any of the characters exept violet nakeesha snowflake icicle cinder nico and mortin all the rest are own by © sega**

**Progule**

Snowflake was the Queen of the kingdom of fire and ice and was a proud mother of two baby girls. Nakeesha the oldest by a year and Blaze. Queen Snowflake was a dark purple cat with dark purple hair tied in a pony tail with lavender tips a silver and blue swirled dress with snowflakes around the neck wrists and on the bottom of the dress. Her necklace had crystal beads shaped like diamond with a real Diamond Snowflake in the middle. That was the magical Diamond Snowflake that kept the People of the snow alive. She was born with the power of Winter and telekinesis a rare combination of power. Her Husband King Cinder was a black wolf. He had cinder black hair with flaming tips in a mow-halke. He used to be the king of fire because of his pryokinises, but since Queen snowflake and King Cinder had married there kingdoms had join. The kingdom of fire and the "kingdom of ice had joined together to make the kingdom of fire and ice. Right now the king was out on guard duty. Sighing Snowflake got into bed. Silently listening for sound from the next room for sounds of her distressed children. She fell asleep silently to the sounds of the winds over the castle tower.

Queen Snowflake awoke in dream land at her hold home the old castle of the kingdom of ice. Gazing around in wonder of how new it looked. Then something caught her eye. Standing about twenty feet away was an icicle blue cat with white hair and violet tips a silver crown lay atop her head. She radiated a certain wave of power that only royal people had.

"Oh mother" called Queen Snowflake rushing into the former queens out stretched arms.

"Oh my precious diamond of the snow" called Queen Icicle (Snowflakes mother is called icicle).The embrace had not lasted long sighing the former queen of the snow withdrew from her daughter

"I have something to tell you" Said Queen Icicle wistfully "A prophecy in fact" said the queen her eyes becoming clouded and her voice sounded far away.

"_Fire and ice such wonderful and powerful things."_

"_But with power comes great evil"_

"_Something is coming to shake the earth"_

"_Something is coming to scorch the ground"_

"_The castle of fire and ice will fall under water and thunder"_

"_Ice will fall Fire will stand"_

"_All will be lost unless the sisters of fire and ice can be found" _and with that she started to fade.

"Mother wait what does that mean WAI_" called Queen Snowflake but was interrupted by a ear rattling BOOM . Queen snowflake woke with a start to the sound of loud Booms and war calls.

"OH NO" gasped Queen Snowflake. "There back" rushing into the royal nursery and scooped Nakeesha up out of bed. The little icy black wolf cub cowered in fear in her mother's arms.

"Mama what's happening" screech Nakeesha. Even though nakeesha was only 2 she was very smart.

"Were been attacked sweety" said Queen Snowflake sweetly leavated Blaze into the air the 1 year old violet pryonetic kitten balling since she was scared. Rushing out of the nursery she ran right into king Cinder.

"SnowFlake my darling take the children and run! Tribe of water is back and this time they have brought the tribe of thunder" cried out king Cinder.

"NO I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HEAR TO BE KILLED" Screech queen snowflake tears streaming down her face.

"you have to" whispered King Cinder giving the queen and her daughters a kiss "But before you go give these to the children one of them is yours" King Cinder said handing her three necklaces they had woven for their children a long time ago they were a silver chain interwoven with diamonds moonstones and the precious fire and ice crystals. Suddenly the doors burst open revealing water and thunder soldiers with sharp weapons gleaming in the moonlight.

"GO" screamed Cinder giving Queen Snowflake a shove. With tears streaming down her face she placed her necklace on and ran. Unbearable grief filled her heart with sorrow.

"DADDDY!" screamed Nakeesha her voice filled with true sorrow and fear. She didn't know where she was running but she was running some were.

Slipping through the bushes she found herself, surrounded by angry enemy soldiers. Placing Nakeesha down and putting blaze in the strong two year olds arms.

"Fly Nakeesha as fast as you can go" whispered snow flake kissing her daughters goodbye for the last time.

"But mom I can't lose both of my parents" whispered Nakeesha tears flying out of her sad ice blue eyes like an over flowing river.

"you can't be killed to" whispered Snowflake picking up her daughter and flinging her into the air the little wolfs wings unfolded and she soared using the wind to push her forward she looked back to see her mother now a messy heap of fur blood and tears .In the far distance she could hear one of the soldiers say.

"The kids got away"

"Na don't worry" said another soldier "she wouldn't last a night without dying with our forces around"

Determination filled the young wolfs tears she would prove those bad soldiers wrong some day she would rule over them…..one day. She let the wind push her forward. She knew of a little town on the edge of the kingdom of fire and ice the most peaceful town. It was called Mobuise. Although it speaked English not the language of the Indian part of fire and ice were the castle. Her journey lasted a week beaning the oldest she out of gave all of her food that she caught to her little sister she was starving but finally arriving she pulled Blazes favorite blanket out of her satchel that she had quickly pack with her telekinesis and blazes favourite flaming lion stuffy she wrote a note to the people she had spied on through the window they looked very nice there was a violet cat named violet she believed and a nice brown cat named Morten placing blaze on her new parents porch raped in her favorite blanket clutching her favourite toy the note clipped on nakeesha spoke softly

"I'm SO sorry blaze but I'm leaving you here" blaze cooed to nakeesha "I'm sorry I'll come back for you one day… One day". A tear strolled down the icy wolfs fluffy cheek kissing blaze on the cheek nocked on the door. She took off at the speed of light. She ran blindly through the bushes and one of the branches hit her eye leaving a scare from the top of her eye down to her cheek. She sat down in a grassy clearing and cried. Nakeesha didn't know how long she sat there and cried but she cried until she couldn't cry any more looking up she called her mom's name she called snowflake. The air started to shimmer before her and her mother appeared

"Mother!" the little wolf called she ran toward snowflake intending to give her a great big hug but her hands paced right through the shimmering queen. It wasn't fair her mother's soft fur, warm hands right in front of her yet she couldn't feel her. She was the spirt of what her mother had once been. She was her mother but the dead mother the ghost of queen snowflake. The young pup again drop to her knees crying the blood from the scar dripping across the ground.

"Nakeesha" The cat said. Nakeesha looked up.

"I must give you this" Snowflake said handing nakeesha two figures. A Golden female lion with a sun shaped mane and great golden wings and a silvery wolf with a moon shape on her tail and white-silver fur and wings. Nakeesha stared in awe.

"The riser of the sun the great Magical Sunrise, and the riser of the moon the great Moon-Dancer created by the most powerful anumise in all the universe" Said Nakeesha awe struck. Looking up she saw her mother start to fade. Nakeesha stared to panic but her mother's words calmed her.

"I will teach you all you need to know" she whispered "See you soon daughter" and with that the queen of the snow and ice faded completely,

"See you soon mother"

**Authors note: Uge that to FOOREVER But I'm glad it's done I will update soon. P.s this started when Blaze was 1 and nakeesha was and I need a male character to play the part of the royal guard send In your characters and your characters can be in my story to. Send in male and female and maybe you'll be in my story yay.** **Comments plz this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you Christine app99. For the rest of you reading this story plz plz plz give me more characters I need more. Christine app99 is it ok if I call your character panpan if not review me telling not to. Sorry it took so long to update my word document expired so had to use my moms.**

**Disclamer I do no own any of the Sega characters**

**Chapter one meeting ice**

Blaze peered through the storm looking for her dorm. Blaze was an seventeen-year old pyrnetic cat that meant that she could control the flames. Blaze was a violet cat with striking golden eyes with violet hair in a ponytail with darker purple tips. She had been going to a boarding school called chaos emerald high for two years since her mom had sign her up, Mom blaze thought sadly. Blaze had been found on her stepmother violet the cat and Motrin the cat's doorstep a week after the great-war in Flaming ice city were the castle was located. Sadly her stepmother and father died 2 days before the start of school do to their cancer. Leaving blaze alone. Blaze and her friends Rouge the bat, Cream the rabbit, Amy Rose the hedgehog and Tikal the echidna. After 10 minutes of persuading Tikal's older brother knuckles blaze and her friends were cruising in rouge's car but 10 minutes in to the drive the car broke down leaving blaze and her friends on the first day of school to walk through the freezing snowstorm to school. Poor cream had misplaced her gloves and was now shivering between rouge and blaze. Rouge had tried everything to warm the young rabbit to warm up even try to get blaze to make a small flame. But like other pryos blaze could not make fire unless she was warm. Finally her dorm came to view.

"I CAN THINK I CAN SEE OUR DOORM" screeched blaze over the howling wind.

"ME TOO" shouted rouge.

Cream just nodded because she was to cold to talk. They all rush to the dorm and blaze unlocked it with her key and was surprised to see a cup of hot chocolate float past her nose surrounded by a blue Aurora. They owner of that power almost dropped the cups of hot chocolate but then retrieved them. The person (more like mobian) standing in the dorm was a icy black wolf that looked a year older than blaze. Blaze was very tall but this wolf was ridicules she was like 6 feet tall wow. She had long icy black hair that dragged along the floor behind her. Her silvery wings flapped in surprise. This wolf was very skinny and wore a crop top just below her breast and black yoga pants. One of her bangs covered her left eye. What the weirdest thing was that she had a gem just like blaze with the same scar pattern exept it was icy blue. Her striking gold eyes scanned them. At first she didn't say any thing but then she said in a low elegant voice she said.

"_Very chilly storm out there isn't it ._

"_Yes it is"_ replied blaze.

"Blaze" Tikal said in awe "your speaking a different language"

Blaze was astonished. The wolf told her that her name was Nakeesha and that she was speaking Japanese because that was nakeesa's birth tong because she came from flameing ice city.

"_Nakeesh these are my friends Cream, Rouge, Amy, and Tikal" _said Blaze introducing each one of her friends. Nakeesh looked at her with intense golden eyes like she was trying to figure something.

"Hey blaze since you're the only one who can translate Nakeesha how about you help translate her for us" Amy said and blaze nodded

"_Who's up for hot chocolate"_ asked Nakeesha.

"What she say"

"She said who's up for hot chocolate" blaze replied

"Me" said everyone at the same time

"Mmmmm" this is good hot chocolate commented rouge. Nakeesha blushed and bowed

"Guys I can't feel my hands" cried out cream. Nakeesha rushed over to the rabbit touching in multiple place on creams hand and said the four words blaze dreaded to here.

"She has frost bite"

**oooo cliffie sorry its so short will be updating soon keep reading it gets beter**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you again for reading my first fanfic. Keep up the awesomeness. Need more characters ppls plz.**

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" screeched Tikal obviously panicked. Nakeesha looked over at Tikal with a look that said shut up, and then started digging through her satchel.

"What's Nakeesha doing?" asked Amy who was siting beside cream rubbing her back.

"I seriously don't know" Blaze replied looking at Nakeesha with confused golden eyes. Nakeesha's Black ears perked signalling that she had found what she was looking for. She grabbed a silver cube with clear markings around it and put it on the table and pressed a red fingerprint on top of it. The cube suddenly began to shake; its clear markings filled with a red liquid the same color of the fingerprint. The group gasped as the cube sprang into a full master chemistry set. Nakeesha sat down and went to work.

"_Blaze can you grab the silvery blue flower with golden tips from my satchel?" _ Asked Nakeesha.

"_Yep!" _said Blaze and headed over to get whatever Nakeesha needed. Blaze dug through various cubes, test tubs filled with weird liquids and scrolls. She finally found something that felt like a flowers stem. She pulled it out but it was not what she had expected it was a Golden sculpture of a she-lion with wings and a great flaming mane strung on a silk string. It's golden jewel eyes seemed to look back into hers as she stared in aw at the Flaming She-lion. She some how recognised it. She was _rising sun_ protector of earth riser of the sun power source of the universe.

"_Blaze! Hurry up!" _ Called Nakeesha.

"_Hurrying!" _Blaze replied hurriedly stuffing the lion back into the bag. She sifted through the bag until she found a lotus it was silvery blue with golden tips. She lifted it up feeling its soft pedals and sprinted back over to Nakeesha.

"_Is this it?" _ Blaze asked Nakeesha in japanese

"_Yes" _she replied (**A/N just if your wondering the ****_I _****means that they are speaking in Japanese but in other P.O.V it will be actual Japanese words I had to look them up it took a long time!)**

Nakeesha took the flower from her hand and ripped off the petals and squeezed a golden liquid from the steam than chewed up the petals into pulp she added the ingredients and then tried to turn on the heater there was a loud hiss then it stopped Nakeesha tried again same result. She cursed in Japanese.

"_Whats the matter" _asked Blaze

"_The dang heater is broken again I cant complete the potion with out heating the mixture up!" _ Nakeesha exclaimed punching the broken thing

"_ Here let me" _ Blaze replied put her hand under the glass tube and creating a small flame in her hand. Nakeesha stared in amazement she smiled

"_How hot does it have to be" _Asked Blaze

"_Just keep going until the thermometer reaches 850 cause it needs to be really hot" _replied Nakeesha then heading off to make another mixture 5 min later the bowl reached the tempter of 850.

"_Its ready" _called Blaze. Nakeesha ran over picking up the scolding hot liquid with her bare hands. Blaze was surprised how was Nakeesha not screaming in pain right now even blaze would've dropped that bowl by now. Nakeesha carried the bowl over to the other mixures and pour one of the blue liquids in the glass tube. Nakeesha smiled and brought two tubes over to cream. She gently held creams hand.

"_im going to have to make a cut in hand arm since I am not allowed to carry needles around so your going to have to trust me" _ Muttered Nakeesha in Japanese to a very confused cream. Cream looked over at blaze expectantly.

"Oh she said you'll have to make a small cut in your hand cause shes not allowed to carry needles around so your going to have to trust her" Said blaze to cream (in English) Cream nodded Nakeesha pulled out some thing that looked like a tap to a water pump made out of wood and was small she unsheathed her claws and made a small cut in creams hand. Cream flinched but didn't cry Nakeesha than took the tube with the golden liquid and put the wooden object up to Creams hand putting the small part directly in the cut. She than poured the Scolding hot liquid down the wooden object and into the cut in Creams frost bitten hand. Cream yelped some of the color started to return to creams white hand.

"_Your hand is going to be in a LOT of pain so drink this you will fall asleep but you wont feel a thing till its over" _Nakeesha said calmly.

"She said your hand is really going to hurt so drink this you will fall asleep but you wont feel a thing until its over" Blaze said repeating what Nakeesha said but in English. Cream nodded and chugged the sweet orange liquid licking her lips.

"Mmmm tasty" Cream sighed in a sleepy voice.

"Wake me up when its over" Cream yawned falling into deep sleep. Nakeesha picked up Cream and carried her to a bedroom and tucked her in than came back. She stretched her wings than sat down.

"Wow! That was great Nakeesha I know what we should do lets play the name game! The rules are we say our name and a few things about ourselves than three truths and a lie I'll go first" Said Amy forcing everyone in a circle.

"My name is Amy rose I'm a pink hedgehog. My friends say im really hyper some times but I think there wrong. Now for three truths and a lie. When I Spin this heart pendant it turns into a hammer two I have a crush on one of our friends three I'm scared of spiders and four. I hate pink." Amy finished and smiled.

"The Lie is you hate pink we know that how about we let Nakeesha go since we don't know any thing about her" Rouge said eyeing Nakeesha with curiose eyes. Everyone nodded.

Rouge P.O.V

Nakeesha opened her mouth to say something than closed it again

"uhhhh kon-ni-chi-wa , Watashino namae wa Nakeesha desu, Watashi wa…. Flaming ice no syusshindesu," Said Nakeesha shyly folding her ears down. Rouge looked at blaze the message in her eye clearly red what did she say.

"oh… she said uhhh hi my name is Nakeesha I live in flaming ice city" Blaze said quickly. Hmm rouge looked at Nakeesha she was looking down fiddleing with a feather from her wings. Rouge had taught her self to learn body language and although Nakeesha wasn't making it very clear, rouge thought she was hiding something either that or rouges instinct was wrong and rouge's insicts were _NEVER _wrong.

**A/N OMG I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but school was busy as well as music exams and boating and now its summer so thanks for staying faithful will update soon thanks again!**


End file.
